


Maybe This is What We Need

by cuppaktea



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: Big Finish Audio Drama 2.5: Broken, First Time, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 14:43:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7467333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuppaktea/pseuds/cuppaktea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues on from the conversation at the end of Broken, the new Big Finish audio drama. Contains mild spoilers, but if you haven't heard it already you must! Go now and listen!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe This is What We Need

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing both Torchwood and smut and is unbeta'd (only because I couldn't find anyone so concrit is very welcome). Feedback is very welcome but please be gentle with me.

The short journey to Ianto’s apartment felt incredibly awkward, Ianto felt suddenly shy, his mind running over the events of the evening again and again. _Like my head’s the inside of the washing machine and it’s trapped on the spin cycle._ He chuckled to himself at the thought but the sound came out choked. Jack shot him a curious look and Ianto blushed and lowered his gaze to the darkened floor of the SUV. It was so hard, trying not to think.

When Jack pulled the car over at a row of shops a street from Ianto’s flat his heart leapt into his mouth. How could he be so stupid? To think Jack could just forgive him like that. His heart was still hammering when jack jumped out of the car with a muttered “stay here”.

Ianto blinked stupidly after him as he disappeared under the glowing white cross on other side of the co op. _Maybe this is what going mad feels like, he thought. Maybe this is all a dream_. But no, that’d be too easy – too easy to just wake up in his own bed in a moment, to Lisa snuffling gently beside him. Maybe his mam would phone him to tell him she was fine after all. The thought brought him back to the present with a jolt. He wiped furiously at his eyes. That sort of thinking is what had got him into this mess. Too busy looking behind to see what was in front of him. It had killed people. It had killed _Lisa._

The light came on in the SUV and Jack jumped in, all noise and smell and presence. He dumped a paper bag on Ianto’s lap, white with green cross from the chemists.

 _Oh God,_ was Ianto’s first thought. _He’s bought a toothbrush like in that romcom mam and Rhi made me watch when I was thirteen. How am I going to tell him he can’t stay the night_?

With some trepidation he peeked inside and nearly sighed with relief when he saw condoms and lube looking back at him. It briefly occurred to him to be thankful that at least Jack had thought of them before Jack was talking again, pushing out even his thoughts – _maybe that’s why I can’t resist him_.

“Better safe than sorry, I thought and - hey, are you ok?”

Ianto’s nod was half lost in Jack’s greatcoat as he folded Ianto into a hug. Ianto couldn’t help but breathe in the smell of him, as though he could inhale his strength with his scent.

“I should be asking you that.” He mumbled, ashamed of himself even as he greedily took what comfort Jack offered.

Jack shushed him. “I’m ok, we’re both ok. It’s going to be fine.”

Ianto nodded. “Take me home, Jack.”

Ianto’s flat was nothing special. ‘Small but clean’ was how he would best describe it. Unfortunate then, that the first time he had a visitor since he’d moved in the place was a tip.

Most people, knowing Ianto’s recent circumstances, would have the tact not to mention it. Jack, however, was another matter.

“And I thought you were a domestic God.” He chuckled, the second he’d hung his coat up.

Ianto shrugged.

“Just haven’t felt like tidying recently”

Jack realised he’d made some sort of faux pas and his voice lost some of the smile.

“Hey, I’m teasing. Come on, you’ve seen my room.”

“Your pig sty, more like.” Ianto smiled. _Ok, teasing I can do_ , he thought as Jack walked right into his personal space.

“I was kinda hoping you’d give me the tour.” He breathed into Ianto’s ear, broad hands coming up to rest on his hips. Ianto swallowed.

“Not much to see really. Kitchen behind you, bathroom across the hall. Probably best if I show you where the bedroom is.”

“Oh yeah,” Jack whispered, rocking his hips gently against Ianto’s.

“I’d really like to see the bedroom.”

Ianto slipped his hand into Jack’s and lead him through the semi-darkened flat.

“If you don’t mind I’ll just…. use the bathroom.”

“Ianto, it’s your house, you don’t have to ask me.” Jack tried not to laugh at him.

“Right, I just thought…. Right, well I’ll just be a sec.”

He practically bolted, leaving Jack in the bedroom doorway. Jack smiled to himself. _No harm in having a quick poke around_.

Both bedside drawers proved to be disappointing, making Jack pleased he’d thought to stop at the chemist on the way. Suits hung neatly in the wardrobe and the bed was made. Whatever Ianto said about not feeling up to cleaning, he clearly maintained basic standards. The thought gave Jack confidence. The bookshelf contained a few old favourites (some Harry Potter hardbacks, the Wind in the Willows). His hand was paused over a Biggles Omnibus when his eye was caught by the shelf below. **‘How do I go on? Living With The Death of a Loved One’; ‘Coping While Caring: Practical Strategies for Long Term Care Givers’**.  _The poor kid’s really messed up._ He laughed. _Yeah as if there hadn’t been enough clues tonight, Jack_. The sound of the flush and the tap running had him moving guiltily from the bookshelf. He busied himself drawing the curtains when the bathroom door opened. He wasn’t fussed who saw them, but he didn’t think Ianto would share his attitude. Ianto didn’t seem to notice him at first and went straight to turn on the bedside light, leaving Jack standing across the room.

“Kiss me?” he echoed Ianto’s request from earlier. Ianto nodded and walked around the bed to Jack.

“Is this ok? You coming here I mean. I mean, I don’t – It’s – It’s not pity is it?”

Jack didn’t hide his laugh this time.

“You’re kidding? Ianto, do you have any idea how long I’ve wanted you? You’re gorgeous and I’ve been trying to be professional.”

It was Ianto’s turn to laugh.

“Hey!” Jack tried not to pout. “I’ve been trying my best! Anyway, it’s definitely not pity. Now please can I get that kiss?”

When Ianto had kissed him in the SUV, Jack had been too shocked to really enjoy it - this time he was prepared. He nipped and licked and tasted and savoured, delving into Ianto’s mouth as he yielded to him and offered up soft, delicious little moans. It didn’t take long before Jack was grinding himself against him, one hand cupping Ianto’s pert arse, and another stroking his face and hair.

Jack tore his mouth away just enough to speak while Ianto pressed frantic, biting kisses to his ear, jaw and neck.

“Have you ever done this before? – I mean with a guy.”

The attention to his neck stopped and Jack wished for a second that he hadn’t said anything.

“Does it matter?” Ianto’s voice was low and gravely and sent a line of electricity straight to Jack’s cock.

“No. I was just wondering if there’s a specific way you want to play this.” _Don’t fuck it up now, Harkness_. His brain supplied.

If he’d had enough blood supply Ianto would have blushed. In truth he’d only thought as far as Jack’s hands on him, Jack taking away all these weeks of hell, just for a few hours. He struggled to come up with a plan while Jack watched his face expectantly.

“What about you?” he tried for, instead. “There must be something you have in mind.”

“I want...” Jack smiled, not that grin that drove Ianto insane, but a smaller, more genuine smile. “I want you to undress me, slowly. And then I want to hear exactly what you want me to do for you tonight.”

Ianto felt his cock twitch. He nodded, pushing the braces from Jack’s shoulders, his hands following their journey down strong arms. Unbuttoning the light blue shirt he couldn’t decide whether he wanted to hold Jack’s gaze or watch as his chest was exposed. When the first few buttons revealed a t-shirt he opted for looking into Jack’s eyes, blue rings narrow around blown pupils. Ianto sucked in a breath.

“I want to watch your face while I fuck you.”

Jack’s eyes fell closed and he smiled again. That was his favourite smile, Ianto decided, worming his hands under the t-shirt, across smooth, warm skin to pull both of Jack’s shirts over his head.

Jack was already fumbling with Ianto’s own shirt buttons and had pushed it off his shoulders to tangle around his wrists before Ianto could undo Jack’s belt.

“Idiot.” He huffed fondly, stopping to unbutton his cuffs, while Jack rid himself of socks and trousers.

“I thought you wanted me to undress you?”

“Yeah but the way it was going you were gonna leave me standing in my socks and nobody wants to be that guy! Besides it would have killed the mood.”

Ianto’s laugh was the most genuine Jack had ever heard from him. It was a shame it happened to be when he was undressing in front of him for the first time _only time_ , he reminded himself, firmly, but hey, he was glad of it anyway, and secure enough not to let it knock his confidence.

“And being the guy standing in just Y-fronts is better?”

“You want me to take them off? No problem.” Jack grinned as he stripped his pants off and sprawled back on the bed. “Are you going to join me or just stand and watch? I don’t mind but –“

The paper bag from the chemists hit him square in the chest.

 _He is really gorgeous_ , Ianto thought, scrambling out of his trousers. _**Really** gorgeous, like in a fucking porn film or someone out of… fucking Baywatch and I’m thinking about mam again, really not the time. And Jack’s flexing his arms and ….Fuck._

Suddenly focussed on nothing but the bunching of Jack’s muscles under tanned, flawless skin, Ianto crawled across the bed, over to Jack. His cock trailed deliciously along Jack’s thigh before strong arms came up around him and pulled him in for another heated kiss.

Breathing heavily, Ianto broke away to rub his thumb over Jack’s kiss swollen lower lip.

“Are you sure this is ok?”

Jack grinned again, reaching for Ianto’s hand.

“It’s definitely ok.”

Ianto started slightly as the first squirt of cold lube touched his fingers, and he barely had time to wonder how jack had managed to undo the safety seal on the new tube blind, before Jack was guiding his hand between his legs and Ianto’s brain seemed to short out.

“Please Ianto.”

Trying not to let his nervousness show, Ianto pushed gently. Jack’s entrance gave a very little and Ianto twisted his fingers, trying to work them into Jack’s body. Jack’s large hand cradled his and pushed. Two of Ianto’s fingers and one of Jack’s popped through his tight ring and seemed to be sucked inside him. Jack groaned and panted as he reached for a kiss.

Ianto couldn’t breathe, didn’t care. His fingers felt crushed inside of Jack, the thought of being properly inside him made Ianto’s heart hammer and his cock twitch. Jack’s balls rubbed hot against his forearm with every push of their joined hands and the palm of Jack’s hand against the back of his was slippery with sweat and lube as he guided Ianto to massage his prostate. He felt it in the whole of Jack’s body when he did it right, he seemed to vibrate with pleasure and his face took on a rapturous expression, his head falling back against Ianto’s pillow. Jack gently palmed Ianto’s cock with his other hand, smearing pre-come along his length while Jack’s cock lay untouched and dripping against his smooth stomach _like a huge, melting ice lolly_ Ianto’s sex- addled brain supplied. He’d never been so hard in his life; Ianto was prepared to swear it. He would pass out before he came at this rate - he knew it.

Aware that he needed to say something and soon if he was to avoid complete embarrassment, Ianto managed to garble out “Ja – sto – stop. I need!”

Thankfully, Jack seemed to agree and pulled their hands away with a soft squelch. His slippery fingers were eager to help, but Ianto batted them away and settled for drizzling cold lube over his cock, straight from the bottle, rather than risk further stimulation.

Jack raised an amused eyebrow but remained thankfully silent, lifting his legs over Ianto’s shoulders.

“Ready big boy?”

Oh, Ianto couldn’t wait to bang that grin off his face. Gritting his teeth he smoothed on the condom and drizzled more lube before lining up and pushing inside. Jack let out an accompanying gasp - he was turning out to be quite gratifyingly responsive, not that Ianto had imagined anything different, not that he’d admit he had imagined anything at all.

Ianto eased his way in with quick, shallow thrusts, which turned Jack’s neck and chest a lovely shade of pink while he tried to push himself further onto Ianto’s cock using the headboard for leverage.

Demands and encouragement spilled from Jack’s lips. A constant torrent of “oooh yeah” and “so good” and “more” and “please”.

Ianto sucked a love bite into Jack’s collarbone as he pushed in deeper, one of Jack’s hands coming round to grip a perfect arse cheek and pull him in deeper still. Ianto hoped he was getting the right pace and angle, but he can’t have been doing too badly if Jack’s shout of: “Oh, Ianto! Your dick feels so big in me.” was anything to go by.

It should have been comical really, most of Jack’s lines sounded straight out of clichéd porn film but Ianto was glad of the encouragement. He tried to reciprocate but he’d never been very vocal during sex and only managed to self-consciously grind out “You feel so good.” Before he lost himself in the primal rhythm of fucking.

Jack’s cries eventually tapered off to grunts and moans and Ianto was satisfied he was nailing his prostate quite effectively.

Jack’s cock rubbed between their bellies, a reminder to Ianto to hold out, he slowed his pace a little. He wanted Jack to come first – partly it was pride, but mostly, if he was honest, for future fantasy material. He needn't have worried, as mere seconds later Jack was crying out.

“Ianto! I can’t last. Please! Please give it to me hard!”

“Yes, Sir.” Sitting back on his heels, Ianto pulled Jack into his lap and pounded him. He knew neither of them could last long, however much they both wanted to.

“Touch yourself, Jack! Let me see you come.”

Jack threw his head back, yelling as his stroked himself to orgasm.

“Oh yes! Ianto!”

Seeing white streak Jack’s belly and chest, Ianto closed his eyes and let go. It had been so long since he’d come with someone else, it felt like he was being completely emptied - words, thoughts, guilt, tension, responsibility, **everything** , flowing out of him until he collapsed on top of Jack, both of them panting.

Jack was the first to speak.

“Wow.”

Ianto giggled, high pitched and embarrassing, and for the first time that night it didn’t sound crazy. He rolled off Jack and took care of the condom, fishing wet wipes from his beside drawer.

Jack remained sprawled on the bed, utterly unembarrassed as he wiped at his stomach.

“Feel better?”

“Yeah.” Ianto smiled, diving back into bed, pulling the covers across his lap. It figured that Jack wouldn’t care, he supposed.

“I’m glad. Me too.”

“Thanks.”

“Seriously, not a problem.” The shit-eating grin was back.

“So, did you want coffee or anything?”

“Ianto Jones, always looking after me. You look like you could use some sleep and I should probably let you rest. Come in late tomorrow - well, this morning.” A hazy grey dawn light was indeed peeking under the curtains, and Jack, eyelids drooping, was making no effort to sit up, in spite of his words.

“Right. Except, I’m suddenly starving. I might get a Chinese. If you want, I wouldn’t mind if you stayed for dinner, unless you’ve got to get back to the hub.”

“Well, I do love Chinese.”

“I know.” Ianto smiled, going in search of his pants and the phone.


End file.
